So Much Confusion!
by Keili14
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si las PPGZ y los RRBZ reciben una visita inesperada del futuro? ¿Confusión? ¿Tanta Confusión? -¿¡Paternidad? So Much Confusion! and So Much Fusion! contrapartesXcontrapartes
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos los que lean esto (?**_

_**Quiera aclarar que quería subir esto después de terminar con los fic que me faltan "La Noche de las Criaturas" y "Nuevos Problemas" peero... ya tengo otros Fics planeados y si no subo esto se me hace un revuelo en la cabeza -_-U En Fiiinn! Aquí con la Historia!**_

_**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia**_

_**ACLARACIÓN: -Las PPGZ y los RRBZ tienen 14 años**_

_**-? tienen 13 años (ya sabrán je je je...) -estos son personajes mios**_

Una chica volaba por lo auto de un bosque, a plena luz del día, dejando a su paso una estela rosa, seguida de esta otra mas se hizo presente, esta era verde, la azabache alcanzo a la peli-naranja tirándola con toda su fuerza al suelo, se levanto sin problema antes de lanzarle esferas rosas, la ojiverde las esquivo, estas explotaron destruyendo parte del bosque, la chica trono sus dedos apareciendo fuego en sus manos, lo curioso es que era verde, lanzo el fuego directo a la ojirosa, esta salta esquivando el ataque, flotando en el aire, en eso se escucha una voz gritando, logrando aturdirlas, una rubia se lanza directo a la ojirosa, choca contra el árbol, la ojiazul coloca su mano en frente de ella creando un campo de fuerza, evitando el fuego que su amiga le había tirado, desapareció el campo y comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con la azabache, en eso la ojirosa se levanta del choque y de un momento a otro sus ojos se volvieron rojos, de estos salieron unos láseres que fueron directo a ellas, la ojiverde salta evitándolo, excepto la rubia que fue a parar hacia una roca, la chica que ahora flotaba en el aire, junta sus manos y cierra sus ojos, una brisa paso cerca de ella, hizo un ademan de mano, lanzando un tornado directo a la peli-naranja, el ataque estuvo a punto de golpear pero...

-es suficiente chicas...-escucharon una voz de los audífonos que ahora tenían en sus orejas, cada una dejo de atacar a las demás, la azabache aterrizo y se juntaron en un punto indefinido- es todo por hoy vallan a descansar

-de acuerdo profesor- dijeron a la vez, antes de tomar vuelo y aterrizar en la ciudad, comenzaron a caminar

-¿cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que hacer esto?- se quejo la azabache

-a partir de ahora en adelante- dijo la peli-naranja- debemos estar bien entrenadas para combatir el crimen

-si pero se volvió algo rutinario- dijo la rubia- ¿sera todos los días? o ¿después serán algunos días? tengo muchos pendientes que hacer y con este entrenamiento... me saca tiempo

-chicas- dijo la ojirosa parándose adelante de las otras dos, cortando su paso- se que esto es molesto y nos están preparando para algo nuevo pero... entiendan, hay que hacerlo, después de todo, somos sus hijas- **(A:¿creyeron que eran las PPGZ XD?) **- nuestros padres cuentan con nosotras para proteger Nueva Saltadilla- las otras chicas bajaron la mirada- ahora respecto al entrenamiento, Miyaru- llamo a la rubia, esta levanta la mirada- tienes que mejorar el vuelo, la pelea comenzó antes de que llegaras, me sorprende... después de todo tus padres eran los mas rápidos de los equipos...

-¡ya lo se! ¡lo intento! pero papa dice que seré mas rápida en algún momento, pero mientras tanto que lo controle y practique- dijo un poco frustrada

-Katch- llamo ahora a la azabache- tu eres la mas fuerte, usa tu fuerza, no solo ataques con poderes sino cuerpo a cuerpo, por alguna razón tus padres eran los mas fuertes

-¡si si si! ¡ya lo se! ¡es que aun no se controlarla bien!- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿ven? es por eso que hay que entrenar, es la única manera de tener nuestros poderes al 100% controlados, asi que, no mas quejas respecto a los entrenamientos ¿entendido?- las chicas asienten- bien, recuerden las reglas, que ustedes suelen romper

-tu también lo haces ¬.¬ -dijeron a dúo

-lo se...- suspira derrotada- pero hay que respetar las reglas, asi que cuales son; regla nº 1

-no usar los poderes en lugares públicos excepto en los entrenamientos o en caso de emergencias- dijo Katch

-regla nº 2- dijo mirando a la rubia

-evitar usarlos cuando estamos enfermas o en los días P.D- dijo Miyaru meneándose de atrás hacia adelante

- y regla nº 3 no faltar a los entrenamientos-dijo la peli-naranja- ahora vamos al laboratorio

-¿podemos ir volando?-preguntaron a dúo

los mira con reproche- regla nº 1

-pero no hay nadie-dijo Katch

-por favor Brissom- pidió Miyaru con ojos de cachorro

las mira y luego mira todo el lugar, suspira derrotada- son un caso serio- dijo alzando vuelo

Entran por una ventana, Brissom se acerca a una nota que estaba en la mesa, este decía "para Brissom"

_"Brissom, tus tíos, tu padre y yo salimos de la ciudad para arreglar unos cuantos problemas, tardaremos unos días, cuida a tus primas en nuestra ausencia, recuerda, tu eres la líder, asi que esta es tu oportunidad de demostrar tu responsabilidad._

_Te quiere, tu madre"_

Suspira, voltea a ver a sus primas- nuestros padres se fueron de viaje- las chicas asienten sabiendo a que se refería a su trabajo- me dejaron a a cargo

-¿por que eres la?-pregunto Miyaru inocente

-aun no es la líder- dijo Katch acostada en el sillón

-si pero lo seré dentro de un año, recuerdalo Katch- la azabache rueda los ojos- no me culpes a mi, nuestros padres desdieron que yo iba a ser la líder- dijo mirando a su prima ofendida- y creen que esta es una buena oportunidad para demostrarles que somos responsables, asi que no hagan ninguna locura durante estos días- se acerca seguido, acto seguido la azabache se sienta correctamente en el sillón, Miyaru se acerca y se sienta en la punta y Brissom en medio, suspiran aburridas

tik tak tik tak tik tak tik tak

-¡ME ABURRO!- grito la ojiverde

-¿¡ y si jugamos a las atrapadas!?- pregunto Miyaru con una sonrisa traviesa

-no, ¿recuerdan que paso la ultima vez?- pregunto Brissom mirando a Miyaru y luego a Katch

-pero aun no sabíamos controlar nuestro vuelo, vamos Brissom- dijo Katch

-¡por favor!-dijeron al unisono con ojos de cachorro, la ojirosa las mira y nega con la cabeza, suspiran derrotadas

-chicas, saben que causaríamos problemas-dijo con los ojos cerrados-¡las traes!-toca el brazo de Katch y sale volando por el pasillo del laboratorio

Parpadean un par de veces antes de sonreír, la rubia sale detrás de su amiga y por ultimo la azabache

Volaban por todo el laboratorio, claro sin romper nada

Brissom sabia que eso estaba mal, pero aun asi no podía evitarlo, era de sangre (por parte de su padre) pero, pensándolo mejor, era como un entrenamiento de vuelo, peligroso, pero era un entrenamiento...

Katch la alcanzo

-¡las traes!- dijo adelantándose

Así estuvieron por un buen rato, hasta que le toco a la rubia

-¡a que no me alcanzas!-dijo Katch con burla, causando risa en su líder, pero no le causo para nada de gracia a la ojiazul, intento volar mas rápido, hizo el triple de esfuerzo gracias a su enojo, en menos de un segundo las había alcanzado, pero no podía parar, entraron a un laboratorio con una maquina que sostenía un anillo gigante plateado, las llevo por delante causando que caigan al suelo, la azabache golpeo su cabeza con la mesa, causando que un control golpee una palanca, causando que un portal apareciera en el anillo, las tres chicas ahogaron un grito, comenzaron a ser arrastradas al portal, la azabache se sostuvo de la mesa, Miyaru de la puerta y Brissom de una palanca (que estaba inactiva)

-¡resistan chicas!-dijo la ojirosa mirando el portal

-¡no puedo!- dijo Miyaru, logrando que sus amigas la miren

-¡me resbalo!-dijo la ojiverde sintiendo como sus dedos se desprendían

La rubia se suelta-¡Brissom!- dijo antes de ser tragada por el portal

-¡Miyaru!- grito mirando el portal, volteo a ver a la azabache, que se termino soltando

-¡ayúdanos!- dijo Katch antes de desaparecer por el portal

-¡Katch!- mira el portal, posa su mirada en el piso, cierra sus ojos con fuerza antes de soltarse y ser tragada

Observa a sus amigas, volar, al igual que ella en contra de su voluntad, como si en vez de volar fueran a parar directo a un poso sin fondo, las tres fueron segadas por un brillo

Abrió los ojos, estaba junto a sus primas, pero estas estaban desmayadas, se paro y miro el lugar, estaban en un callejón, se acerco a la calle, la ciudad era distinta

-¿era un teles-transportador?- pregunto al aire, pasa un hombre con un periódico- eh, ¿disculpe?- el hombre la mira- podría decirme, si no le molesta, ¿que día es hoy?- pregunto amable señalando el periódico

-16 de Noviembre del 2014, señorita-contesto amable

¿¡QUE DIJO!? ¿¡2014!?

-ah... gr-gracias, disculpe- el hombre se va- era, e-era una ¿maquina del tiempo? p-pero, ¿33 años? ¿¡tanto!? -decía al aire, cuando- chicas- corre a sus amigas, zarandea a la azabache- despierta Katch, estamos en un grave problema

La oiverde abre los ojos- ¿que pasa Brissom? ¿que era esa cosa?- pregunto algo desorientada

-al parecer una maquina del tiempo, 2014-dijo mirándola serio

-¿estas mal? ¡estamos en año 2047! espera, ¿¡dijiste maquina del tiempo!? ¿¡2014!?- dijo un poco histérica, sienten a su amiga despertar, voltean a verla

-¿2014? nuestros padres eran villanos en ese entonces ¿o recuerdo mal?- decía adormilada

-¡nuestros padres!- se miraron asustadas

-¡esto es hermoso! ¡seré castigada! ¡y eso sera en unos 30 años!- dijo Katch

-¡tranquila Katch! nadie castigara a nadie- dijo Brissom sorprendiendo a sus amigas- escuchen lo mejor sera buscar al profesor, el nos ayudara

-te olvidas de algo ¡ahi siempre estaban nuestras madres después de la escuela!- dijo Katch

-exacto- dijo- nos ayudaran, las conocemos muy bien, les resultara extraño, pero lo harán

-siempre quise saber como eran mis padres a esta edad- dijo Miyaru contenta- ¿donde creen que este mi padre?

-¡no! ¡olvídalo!- dijo Brissom- no buscaremos a nuestros padres, ello aun son villanos, buscaremos a nuestras madres ¿de acuerdo?- dijo agarrando a su amiga de los hombros- ni se te ocurra buscar a los RowdyRuff Boys ¿has entendido Miyaru?

-bien...-dijo suspirando triste

-bien, separemonos, Nueva Saltadilla a cambiado con los años asi que no se exactamente donde estamos, fácilmente nos confundirán con las PowerPuff Girls Z asi que podemos volar, pero no usen sus demás poderes ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto mirando a sus primas, estas asienten y toman vuelos separados

La ojiazul sonríe traviesa- pero si me los encuentro en el camino ¿no cuenta?- ríe apenas y con entusiasmo vuela por el aire buscando a cierto trió

Directo al laboratorio, ese era su rumbo, la peli-naranja volaba directo a ese lugar, no había cambiado para nada, o al menos eso veía con su visión

No tenia ni la mas pálida idea donde estaba, eso si, no quería ni encontrarse con su madre, ¡ni mucho menos con su padre!, suspira frustrada, no es que les tenia miedo, pero no le agradaba para nada el solo pensamiento de como lo tomarían y en cierta forma, ¡quería vivir! cualquier cambio, podría quitarle su vida y de sus padres no se fiaba...

Voló por el aire, esbozo una sonrisa, al ver a un trió de chicos mirar un televisor de un local, voló directo hacia el rubio (A: oh oh O.O) y lo abrazo

-¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS HACES!?- pregunto asqueado, mientras el pelirrojo reía a lo bajo y el azabache sonreía burlón

-¡mama tenia razón! ¡eras muy lindo de pequeño papa!- dijo Miyaru, dejando a los tras chicos paralizados y desconcertados

El rubio la empuja bruscamente

-¿estas mal de la cabeza o que?- pregunto intentando sonar burlón, fallo, estaba mas nervioso y asustado ¬.¬

La rubia parpadea un par de veces- ups... olvide que no me conoces aun, soy Miyaru, seré tu hija- el ojiazul casi se cae de espaldas

-¿¡HIJA!?- pregunto alarmado

Voltea a ver a los otros dos- ¡hola tíos!-

-a ver a ver, explícate piojosa-dijo Brick manteniendo distancia con la chica, mientras Boomer se escondía detrás de Butch-

- bueno, mis primas y yo jugábamos a las atrapadas en el laboratorio del profesor, activamos al parecer una maquina del tiempo y aqui me tienes-dijo sonriendo, antes de recordar- ¡mis primas!, ¿donde estarán? ¡tengo que decirles que los encontré!, un momento, Brissom dijo que no los busque- hablaba sola

-¿quien es Brissom?-pregunto el peli-rojo extrañado

-¿primas?- pregunto Butch-¿cuantas primas tienes?

-dos, Brissom y Katch- sonríe, causando que el azabache y el peli-rojo traguen en seco- tengo que buscar a mi mama, ¿donde estará?- okey ahora si estaban pálidos

-¿q-quien e-es t-tu m-mama?-pregunto Boomer nervioso por la respuesta

Sonríe- ¡Miyako Gotojuki! en otras palabras ¡Bubbles!

X.X

-¿¡PAPA!?- llamo la chica mirando al rubio desmayado

Ya hace un buen rato que había volado, suspira frustrada, ya había dejado de buscar y comenzó a dar volteretas por el aire, golpe

-¡mira por donde vas!-dijo exactamente lo mismo que la chica que tenia enfrente, se miran sorprendidas- ¿te conozco?- preguntaron a la vez mirándose con curiosidad

-¡Buttercup!- llamo una ojirosa

-¿¡Buttercup!?- grito Katch, ¡de todas las personas! ¡justo con ella!

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto la rubia- ¿que esta pasando?-

-nada tía Miyako- la miran desconcertadas

"joder... me entregue sólita" pensó la azabache ¬.¬

-¿c-como me ll-llamaste?- pregunto aturdida

Suspira frustrada dejando caer sus brazos-es una larga historia...-dijo antes de mirar los ojos sorprendidos de su madre...

Se encontraba sentada en el sillón, mientras los demás la veía curiosa, pero no decían nada, ya les contó todo lo que paso, hace un rato, el profesor y su hijo se habían ido a investigar sobre eso, estaba sólita, dijeron que se ponga cómoda, pero no tenia ni la mas pálida idea de que hacer, no se aburriría tanto si sus primas estuvieran ahi con ella, eso le preocupaba, ¿donde estaban?

-¿como sabias que nosotros sabíamos llegar hasta aqui?- pregunto Brick manteniendo distancia con la hija de su hermano, que estaba siendo cargado por Butch

-papa me contó muchas historias cuando era pequeña y algunas de ellas decían algo de venir al laboratorio- dijo manteniendo equilibro sobre un muro

-ya veo...-soltó, al momento de que la chica para su paso

-¿es aqui?- pregunto

-si-contesto cortante el peli-rojo, no le hacia mucha gracia ayudar a una chica, saltaron el mural y tomaron rumbo al laboratorio

-¿¡con quien me case!?- pregunto una peli-naranja volando al lado de la azabache con ojos de corazón

-no pienso decirte eso- dijo un poco cansada, sentía la mirada penetrada de su madre sobre ella y eso la incomodaba

-¿por que no?- pregunto algo desilusionada

-porque quiero a mi prima y no quiero que deje de existir-dijo seria mirando al frente

Las tres se mantuvieron calladas, aterrizaron frente a la puerta, sorprendiéndose al reconocer quienes estaban ahi

-¿¡QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!?-preguntaron los seis, claramente molestos

-¡Katch!- llamo la chica detrás del rubio

-¿Miyaru?- pregunto viendo como la ojiazul corrió hacia ella abrazándola

-¿donde estabas? ¿te perdiste? ¿que descubriste? -decía mientras los demás no sabian como reaccionar-¡mira mira! ¡los encontré!- dijo señalando a los rrb- ¡no le digas a Brissom que los busque! ¡porque no es asi! ¡me los tope por el camino!- la azabache se golpea la frente con su mano- ¿que pasa?- pregunta extrañada

-pasa que...-susurro- ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA!- grito molesta

^.^ - ¿tan mal estuve?- pregunto en eso la puerta se abre

-¿Brissom?-llaman las dos chicas nerviosas y asustadas

Parpadea un par de veces viendo las seis caras con claros gestos de no entender nada, posa su mirada en las dos chicas, frunce el ceño y se acerca a ella, se cruza de brazos frente a ellas, mira a los rrb antes de volver a mirarlas

La azabache rueda sus ojos hasta posarlos en la ojiazul, dejando en claro quien fue la culpable, se desliza hasta salir de la vista de la ojirosa

La rubia por su parte solo sonrió nerviosa

-Miyaru... ¿que fue lo que dije?-pregunto claramente molesta

-eto, eto, y-yo-balbuceo, sus ojos se cristalizan- ¡no lo hice apropósito!- inconscientemente suelta un grito de sirena, aturdiendo a los presentes

Sus primas se acercan a ella, mientras esta se tapa la boca

-¿que pasa?-pregunto asustada

-desequilibraste tus poderes cuando jugábamos-dijo Katch

- tienes P.D-suspira- mantente tranquila, ya se pasara

-¿podrían explicarnos que sucede?-pregunto Blossom, acercándose a ellas igual que los demás

-pero no te salvas de esta-dijo mirando a sus padres, Miyaru se queja a lo bajo

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! **_

_**¡Fue muy divertido crear a las chicas XD me encanto combinar los colores ja ja, voy a dejar las imágenes de ellas en mi devianART**_

_**Este titulo esta inspirado en una canción la canción tiene mucho que ver con la fusión XD si quieren búsquenla, es de Monster High**_

_**¿Se dieron cuenta?**_

_**Brick + Blossom= Brissom**_

_**Miyako + Hotaru= Miyaru**_

_**Kaoru + Butch = Katch**_

_**Eso es lo que gano por estar **_aburrida en clases XD

Dejen REVIEWS!

Los leo Luego!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! Aquí con la segunda parte! Espero les guste! X3 X3**_

-¡Es una broma!- dijo Brick golpeando la mesa con sus manos

-¿pero que tal si no?- pregunto Bubbles inocente

Los chicos ríen, desconcertando a las chicas

-¿que es tan gracioso?- pregunto la azabache molesta

-¿nosotros casarnos con unas supebobas?- dijo el pelirrojo sarcástico

-ademas de piojosas-dijo Boomer sosteniéndose el estomago

-y apestosas- termino por decir el ojiverde

-¿¡superbobas!?-dijo Blossom fulminando al ojirojo con la mirada

-¿¡piojosas!?- dijo Bubbles enojada

-¿¡apestosas!?-dijo Buttercup furiosa

Las chicas se acercan a los chicos con un aura negra, estos retroceden algo asustados y asqueados

-...y ustedes...-arrastro las palabras la pelirroja

-...son...-dijo la ojiazul

-...un trió...-dijo la azabache

- ¡DE IDIOTAS!- gritaron aturdiendo al trió de idiotas (?

- o-oigan...-llamo Peach, los seis voltearon a verlo extrañados- no quiero interrumpir pero... ¿que harán con ellas?

-¿que quieres que hagamos?- dijo el ojiazul

-es solo una broma- dijo el azabache cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados

-¿están seguros? el Profesor quiere hacerles una muestra de sangre a ustedes y a ellas, para comprobarlo- dijo el perrito, mirando a un puerta

-¿¡MUESTRA!?-gritaron los tres

-¿acaso tienen miedo?- pregunto Blossom, antes de caminar a otro cuarto

- que miedosos...-dijo Bubbles siguiendo a la ojirosa

La azabache solo le dedico a su contraparte una sonrisa burlona, antes de salir del cuarto

- bu-bueno, ¿q-que tan d-doloroso p-puede ser?- dijo Brick mirando a sus amigos

-¿estas loco? ¡olvídalo!- dijo el rubio con toda la intención de salir, si no fuera por que dos personas (ya saben quienes ¬.¬) lo tomaron de la chaqueta- ¡NO! ¡MORIRÉ! ¡VOY A MORIR!- decía mientras lo arrastraban por la puerta en la que habían pasado sus contrapartes

-no estuvo tan mal ^-^ -dijo recostado en el sillón, mientras todos lo ven con un gotita en la cabeza, recordando el esfuerzo que hicieron para que se quedara quieto

-oigan, ¿podrían llamar sus hijas? perdón ¿las niñas del cuarto?- pregunto Peach con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, lo cual no le causo nada de gracia a todos los presentes

-ahora que lo pienso, no vi a mi hija- dijo Bubbles mirando el techo, todos la miran como si fuera un bicho feo- ¡que bien siempre quise tener una hija!-dijo antes de ir al cuarto

-voy a vomitar...-dijo el rubio asqueado, antes de ser arrastrado- ¿¡que tienen contra mi pobre chaqueta!?

-encima tubo que ser una apestosa niña...-se lamento el pelirrojo, recibiendo un zape por parte de la ojirosa- ¿¡y eso por que fue!? ¡no me refería a ti!

-¡de mi hija no hables mal!- le grito, logrando que se encogiera en su lugar, volvió a su camino, mientras el chico la miraba con un signo de interrogación

"¿y esta que? no me digas que... ¿¡lo esta considerando!?" pensó antes de tragar pesado y seguir su trayecto

Mientras tanto en el cuarto...

-¿como creen que lo halla tomado?- pregunto Katch

-no lo se, espero que no cambie nada en el futuro o nosotras seriamos historia- dijo Brissom suspirando, escuchan la radio ser encendida- ¿trajiste tu MP3?- le pregunta a Miyaru

-¡si! sabes que nunca salgo sin el- dijo sentándose y escuchando una canción al azar, las tres miran un pedazo de torta de chocolate que estaba en la mesa, las tres se miran, la azabache acerca su mano

-¡espera! tu ya te lo comiste- dijo Miyaru

-¡igual que tu!-dijo Brissom

-¡tu también!-dijo Miyaru mirando a Brissom

-¡mentira!- dijeron a la vez

En eso una canción comienza a sonar...

**Intro de la canción**

**Les Recomiendo poner la canción, asi es mas divertido XD Recuerden que la cortare para que no se alargue**

**La letra esta traducida y cambiada por mi X3 Claro, para adaptarla al fic**

**Real Wild Child - EVERLIFE**

-pues yo, no les creo- agarra el pedazo y sale volando-¡bye!

-¡hey!- soltaron las dos antes de volar tras ella

Miyaru mira a sus amigas volar tras de ella, acelera

.

**En mi casa estoy**

**Tirada en el sillón**

**Pero veras con mi don**

**Dare un giro a la acción**

**Asi soy**

**Ooh yeah traviesa soy**

.

Mientras Miyaru se distrae mirando hacia su costado, recibe un almohadazo

-¡gracias!- dijo Katch antes de tomar el pastel y volar lejos de la pelirroja, la ojiazul se sacude quitándose las plumas y vuela hacia ella

.

**Siempre en problemas me veras**

**Pero suelo escapar**

**No lo puedo evitar**

**Estar quieta me hace mal**

.

Vuelan un rato mas, mientras...

-¿que son esos ruidos?-pregunto Bubbles

-¿crees que lo se?- pregunta Boomer encojiendose de hombros

-¿pero que están haciendo?- pregunto Blossom acelerando el paso

-¿eso es música?-pregunta el ojiverde extrañado

.

**Dicen que extraña soy**

**Que no tengo comparación**

**Lo llevo en mi sangre**

**No controlo estos dones**

**Asi soy**

**Ooh yeah traviesa soy**

.

La azabache siente un tironeo en su pie, frenando de golpe, se acerca velozmente una pelirroja y le roba el pastel- ¡buen intento!- grito antes de volar a otro lado

.

**Las reglas no romper**

**Ningun error cometer**

**Pues no puedo evitarlo**

**Es algo rutinario**

.

En eso llegan los seis al cuarto, viendo desconcertados lo que sucedia

.

**Siempre en problemas me veras**

**Pero suelo escapar**

**No lo puedo evitar**

**Soy muy traviesa...**

.

La azabache flota cruzada de brazos, mientras veía a sus primas volar de un lado a otro, cuando inconscientemente vuelan cerca de ella, la ojiverde le quita el pedazo

-eso...eso es... ¿un pastel?-pregunta extrañada Buttercup

.

**Muy traviesa soy**

**Cuando hay mucha diversión**

**Una completa locura**

**Esto no tiene una cura**

**Asi soy**

**Oh yeah traviesa soy**

.

Voltean a ver a las otras chicas, Brissom frena de golpe al descubrir que no tiene mas el apreciado pastel, consiguiendo que Miyaru chocara contra ella

-¡OYE!- grito mirando a la azabache

-¡GANE!- dije antes de sacarle la lengua y escapar de sus primas

.

**Siempre en problemas me veras**

**Pero suelo escapar**

**No lo puedo evitar**

**Soy muy traviesa...**

.

La pelirroja se acerca a la azabache y comienza a hacerle cosquillas en el aire, esta ríe y suelta el pastel, va a caer al piso cuando Miyaru lo atrapa, frente a a las heroinas y los villanos, que veían algo aturdidos lo que sucedía, pero las chicas ni se percataron de su presencia

.

**Soy traviesa (x4)**

.

Las otras dos aterrizan y comienzan a tironear el postre, pero esta se resiste, en otras palabras, tres ratones peleando por el queso

.

**Las reglas no romper**

**Ningun error cometer**

**Pues no puedo evitarlo**

**Soy una chica traviesa**

**.**

_**Vuelvo a cortar**_

**.**

En eso, Brissom se eleva y de un tirón saca el pastel, las otras se caen y ella aterriza mirándolas con reproche

.

**Soy muy traviesa...**

.

-¡ya basta! ¡ya basta! ¡ya basta!- dijo mirando a las dos chicas con el ceño fruncido- ¿que les pasa?- en ese momento las dos se sientan en el suelo-¡parecemos inmaduras! ¡actuábamos como- para en seco al ver a las personas frente a ella, las otras dos se dan vuelta, mientras las miraban pidiendo una explicación lógica por estar peleando por un pedazo de pastel(?

-eeeeh...-soltó Katch- esto... tiene una...-sonríe nerviosa

-muy buena explicación... je je- dijo Miyaru sonriendo nerviosa

Los seis suspiran frustrados

¿asi son ellos? Oh valla...

_**¡HASTA HAY! Espero les guste, lo seguiría... pero tengo que hacer otras cosas T^T **_

_**La canción "Real Wild Child" que suena, es una que esta en Nightcore, asi suena mas linda X3 eso por si quieren escucharla mientras leen esa parte, ese seria el ritmo X3**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡HOLA DE NUEVO! jajaja, leí sus REVIEWS, si un pastel... X3 Hay que ser inmadura ¿no? y "LOLA" no te preocupes, aqui en este capitulo sabrás que es P.D**_

Las tres niñas estaban sentadas en el sillón, con la mirada agacha, mientras seis personas estaban enfrente a ellas, cruzadas de brazos y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-muy bien, expliquen, ¿por que tanto alboroto?- exigió el pelirrojo

-¡no fue culpa mía! ¡Miyaru empezó!-dijo Katch parándose para después señalar a la rubia

-¡tu me golpeaste con un almohadón!- se defendió, parándose y mirando molesta a su amiga

-¡cálmense las dos!-dijo Brissom parándose entre las dos- parecen inmaduras

-¿¡y tu no!?-dijeron las dos con sarcasmo

-¡no me refiero a eso!

Comenzaron a discutir

-y es por esto que no me gusta la paternidad...-susurro Butch, solo que la azabache alcanzo a oír

-¡CÁLLENSE!- gritaron las tres heroínas, asustando un poco a las niñas y a sus contrapartes

-cuéntenos como sucedió...-dijo Bubbles mas tranquila

Las tres comenzaron a explicar al mismo tiempo, mandando al frente a una o a la otra, señalándose y enojándose entre ellas, consiguiendo que se fastidien un poco

-¡esperen esperen!- dijo Blossom moviendo las manos- por lo que entendí- los cinco la miran con cara de "¿¡enserio entendiste!?"- quedaba un pedazo de pastel- las niñas asienten- ¿por que se peleaban por el ultimo?- la miran confundidas- el Profesor les dio dos pedazos a cada una- casi se caen de espaldas- bien, ¿quien comió un pedazo de pastel?

Las tres se miran y luego tomaron poses pensativas

-pues... yo comí dos...- dijo Brissom, antes de mirar a la rubia y a la azabache

-yo comí uno, estaba por comerme el segundo cuando Miyaru me detuvo-dijo antes de mirar con reproche a su prima

-resuelto-dijo Blossom- ahora dejando eso de lado, el Profesor qui- interrupción

-espera, entonces ¿donde esta el pastel?- pregunto Katch, mirando a sus amigas con mirada fulminante, estas se esconden detrás de sus padres, asomando la cabeza para ver a su prima, si algo había heredado de sus dos padres, ademas de la fuerza, era su mirada que claramente quería atravesarte la cabeza y precisamente, esta decía "Denme mi pastel o están muertas". Katch clavo su mirada en Brissom

-¡A MI NI ME MIRES!-grito antes de encenderse detrás de Brick

Mira a Miyaru

-em... precisamente... guarde tu pastel, en un lugar seguro- dijo sonriendo nerviosa- ¡dentro de mi estomago!-canturreo antes de esquivar a su amiga y comenzar a volar por el lugar siendo perseguida por una furiosa azabache

-cielos -_-U -soltó Brissom agachando la cabeza

Los rubios y los azabaches se miraron, como diciendo... "¿tan malos padres somos?"

En eso aparece Katch tironeándole las coletas a Miyaru

-¡DUELE DUELE! ¡QUI TENME A ESTA BACTERIA!- gritaba con lagrimitas en sus ojos y moviendo descontroladamente sus brazos, de un rápido movimiento, coloca sus manos frente a esta y campo de fuerza, la ojiverde aterriza unos metros mas lejos que esta, todos los presentes (incluyendo a Brissom) mirando desconcertados lo que pasa, Miyaru ríe divertida, en cambio, Katch...

-¡suficiente!- grito antes de pararse- ¡si asi quieres jugar!- dijo antes de aparecer bolas de fuego en sus manos y mandarlas directo a ella

-¡AH!- ahogo un grito la ojiazul, antes de hacer aparecer un campo de fuerza, pero este en vez de cubrirla, se adentro a su cuerpo, lastimandola, cae al piso

-¡ah!- suelta Bubbles antes de pararse en frente de su hija, hizo aparecer su arma- ¡Burbujas Atrapadoras!- las burbujas atrapan las bolas de fuego y las hace desaparecer, se dirige a Miyaru- ¿¡estas bien, Miyaru!?- pregunto preocupada

El ojiazul no le gusto para nada eso, ¡PARA NADA! sabia lo que sucedía... y precisamente por eso, solo se quedo parado mirando como la rubia ayudaba a su hija, aunque no lo admita, quería saber como estaba...

-esto bien, pero, ¿que paso?- dijo mirando su cuerpo, sin entender

-Miyaru- llamo Brissom que ahora estaba al lado de ella- ¿tienes P.D todavía verdad?-

-bueeeeeenoooo...-alargo la palabra jugando con sus pies

-¡si seras idiota! ¡sabes que no tienes que usar tus poderes! ¡te lastimaras!- grito molesta

-¿P.D? ¿que es eso?- pregunto Butch

- P.D es la abreviación de "Poderes Descontrolados" suele pasar que aveces de forzar mucho nuestros poderes pues... no podemos controlarlos bien y la única manera de equilibrarlos es dejando de usarlos por un tiempo- explico Katch

-¿estas mejor?- pregunto Boomer, desconcertando un poco a sus hermanos

-¡si!- dijo sonriendo

-ahora, el Profesor quiere tomar muestras para saber si es... cierto lo que dicen- dijo Brick, consiguiendo tres miradas de "¿estas bromeando?"

Brissom miro a sus primas, asintiendo, las otras dos suspiraron molestas, antes de dirigirse con el Profesor

Katch dirige una breve mirada a Buttercup, la estaba observando, sonríe alegre, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, la ojiverde posa su mirada en el piso, suspira sonoramente, el azabache, que presencio toda la escena, procesa lo sucedido

"¡debes estar bromeando!" pensó nervioso

-me la robo por unos momentos- dijo el ojiverde, antes de llevarse a la heroína, que ni se opuso al hecho de que era llevada a otro lugar

Mientras los otros... demasiadas confusiones por un día

La arrincono en una pared del pasillo

-¿¡que te pasa!? ¿¡es una broma verdad!?- pregunto algo alterado

-¿a ti que te importa?- dijo algo perdida

-¿si me importa? ¡pues claro que me importa! ¡sin mi ella no existiría!- dijo, para en seco, ¿que acababa de decir?. La azabache lo mira sorprendida, un intenso color carmesí se coloca en las mejillas de ambos, ambos desvían las mirada

"Joder... ¿enserio pasara...eso?" pensó el ojiverde, consiguiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran mas de lo que estaban y que tragara pesado

-oye... eso... eso no pasara... Buttercup- susurro con la vista clavada en el piso, mientras la nombrada no reaccionaba que la halla llamado por su nombre de heroína, pero reacciono cuando el chico dio media vuelta para irse

-espera- dijo con sus manos en forma de puño en pecho, parecía muy tierna, demasiado para su gusto... pero todo eso... consiguió ablandarla un poco

El azabache, siente unas cálidas manos sobre la suya, deteniendo su paso, voltea a ver a la heroína confundido antes de cambiarla por una nerviosa

-¡yo si quiero tener a Katch!- dijo honesta

...

Re-calculando

.

-¿¡QUE!?- soltó desconcertado y completamente sonrojado

_**Hasta hay! JAJAJA XD **_

_**Espero les este gustando! **_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola! Aquí con la conti!**_

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Momoko

-Butch gritando- contesto Brick con simpleza

-ehh...y-yo...-balbuceo mirando a la azabache, sacude su cabeza- buena broma-dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad y listo para irse

Cuando siente que lo empujan contra la pared, golpeando su cabeza, agarran sus brazos y un rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, tensándolo un poco, de acuerdo, mucho

-yo quiero tener a Katch-dijo acercándose a su rostro, logrando que un rubor aparezca en las mejillas del ojiverde

-p-pero y-yo...- estaba muy cerca, sentía la respiración de la chica, sus labios se rozaron

-¡mama!- escucharon una voz resonar por el pasillo, se separan, en esos momentos se asoma una azabache por el pasillo, se sonrojan, la niña vuela hacia ellos, seguida de la pelirroja y atrás venia una ojiazul corriendo

-¡esperen! ¡esperen! ¡esperen! ¡no corro tan rápido! ¡no me dejen! T^T- grito Miyaru

La azabache aterriza y voltea a ver a sus amigas, estas al acercarse miraron a la rubia que respiraba agitada, la ojiazul mira a sus padre, ejem ejem, a los verdes ¬.¬

-¿¡puedo ir al cine!?- pregunto emocionada

-ehh...-soltó Kaoru un poco desconcertada

-no-dijo cortante el azabache mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿¡eeeehhh!? ¿¡por queee!?- pregunto desilusionada

-que no-dijo nuevamente

La chica inclina un poco su cabeza y lo mira curiosa-¿por que?

-porque no

-¿por que no?

-porque no

-¿por que, porque no?

-¡que no!

-¿por que no?

-porque no y punto final - ¬_¬U

Parpadea un par de veces-¿por que no? y ¿por que dices punto final?

-¡para que no sigas preguntando!

-¿por que no quieres que siga preguntando?

"Joder... que fastidio" pensó el azabache

-porque molestas

-¿y por que molesto?

-porque preguntas

-¿y que tiene que pregunte?

-que fastidias

-¿soy un fastidio?

-si

-¿que tanto?

-¿en serio quieres saberlo?

-¿necesito saberlo?

-...-

-¿por que no respondes?

-...-

-¿por que te quedas callado?

-...-

-¿te comieron la lengua?

-...-

-¿por que nací con lengua si tu no tienes?

-...-

¿te la mordiste o te la tragaste?

-...- ¬_¬*

-¿tienes un ratón en la boca?

-...-

-¿los ratones comen lenguas? ¿que no queso?

-...-

-¿de donde viene el queso?

-...-

¿por que se le dice "queso podrido"?

-...-

-¿por que a veces huele tan mal?

-...- ¬.¬***

-mama dice que tus calcetas apestan ¿en cierto?

-¿¡QUE QUIERES POR QUEDARTE CALLADA!?- pregunto histérico

Parpadeo un par de veces y una sonrisa apareció- ¿te fastidiaste?

-¡SI!

-¿puedo ir al cine?- pregunto

-¡SI!

-¡gracias!- agradeció antes de irse

-¡al fin!... espera ¿¡que!?-escucha unas risas-¿tu de que te ríes?

-esa niña te a sacado de tus casillas- dijo burlona- no me sorprende que sea nuestra hija- dijo lo ultimo guiñando un ojo, lo cual el azabache se sonroja, la ojiverde se da media vuelta y se va

-¡nunca falla!-dijo la azabache volando junto a la pelirroja

-si, siempre lo consigues- dijo Brissom

-¿que vamos a ver?- pregunto Katch

-que tal... ¿Frozen?- pregunto

-¡claro!-para en seco- ¿no se nos olvida algo?

-si... también siento lo mismo- dijo Brissom pensativas- ¿de que nos olvidamos?

-¡DE MI! ¡ESTÚPIDAS!- grito una rubia que se acercaba corriendo a ellas, las chicas aterrizaron, la ojiazul, llego coloco sus manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba agitada-las...ma...matare...-dijo a duras penas

^-^U ^-^U

-lo siento Miyaru, vamos al cine- empieza a flotar junto a la azabache, las toman del pelo y las tironean al piso- caminando, caminando, caminando

-asi me gusta ^-^ -dijo Miyaru, se dirigen al cuarto

-¿aceptaste?-preguntaron los dos Rowdys al mismo tiempo

-¡no se como lo hizo!- se defendió el azabache

-igual iremos todos- dijo Momoko

-¿¡todos!?-pregunto Brick

-claro, sera divertido- dijo sonriendo

-esta película es para niñas- dijo Boomer cruzado de brazos

-shh- lo callo Miyako que tenia unas palomitas

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Butch

-mira expresión lo dice todo- dijo brick

-no se quejen, miren por allá-dijo Momoko señalando a un padre con sus hijas- sigan ese ejemplo- dijo antes de tomar gaseosa, los chicos miraron a la familia y a sus contrapartes sucesivamente, rojos, otra vez ¬.¬

-¡pero tenemos catorce años!-susurro en un casi grito, el pelirrojo, antes de recibir palomitas en su boca

-cállate-ordeno Momoko

Miyako se acerca al oído de la azabache

-nunca creí que estaríamos con los chicos en una cita triple-dijo Miyako contenta

-Miyako esto no puede ser una cita, primero, ellos deben saberlo y segundo, dicen que no se llevan a los hijos a las citas-dijo antes de mirar a tres chicas que estaban en los asientos de adelante

-aqui viene mi parte favorita- dijo Miyaru con un refresco en la mano

-lo dices todo el tiempo a eso...-dijo Katch rodando los ojos, mira a unas personas adelante, una tenia un vestido de princesa, hizo una mueca, su madre le había contado de ella, idea- oye Miyaru, ¿me prestas tu gaseosa?

-¿para?- pregunto confundida?

-ya veras-dijo mirando a la princesa, Miayru sonríe con maldad, toman un vaso vació del piso, le ponen gaseosa de Miyaru, se miran y voltean a los asientos de atrás, por inercia los seis las miran

-mama, ¿me das un poco de batido?- pregunto Katch sonriendo "inocente"

-papa, ¿me das un poco de jugo?- pregunta Miyaru con una sonrisa "inocente"

-eeehhh... claro-dijo la azabache, le da el baso

-¡gracias!- se voltea y vierte un poco del contenido, se lo devuelve

- olvida-la rubia le quita el vaso-¡oye!- se lo da

-¡gracias! ^-^ -hace los mismo que su prima, los seis se miran confundidos

-Brissom, ¿nos das algunas palomitas?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-claro-dijo distraída mirando la película, toman algo del contenido, pero justo en el momento- esperen, ¿que están tramando?- pregunto desconfiada

-una pequeña broma, ¿te nos unes?- pregunto mirando a la victima, Brissom miro a la chica, frunce el ceño, recuerda que su madre le contó cosas odiosas de esa chica, asiente perversa

Hicieron una mezcla rara, el pelirrojo siente un olor extraño

-¿huelen eso o estoy loco?- pregunto mirándolos a todos

-yo también lo huelo- afirmo Kaoru

-¿que es e- Momoko para en seco- eeh... chicos- llamo, voltean a mirarla, señala a las tres niñas

Sus ojos se abren como platos, tarde...

-¡AAAAAAHHH!- chillo la princesa, voltea a ver los causantes, pero solo se encuentra con seis miradas perplejas, se enfurece al ver a tras de estas personas- ¡USTEDES!- las señala

-¡NO HICIMOS NADA!- gritaron las tres

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-escuchan unas risas, en las escaleras estaban las tres causantes del alboroto

-¿¡DE QUE SE RÍEN!? ¿eh?- mira bien a las tres chicas, voltea a ver a los seis y asi sucesivamente, las ppg y los rrb se tensan un poco- ustedes son MUY parecidos a ellos- dijo acercándose a la azabache

aprieta su nariz con una mano, retrocede y coloca su mano enfrente, en señal de STOP- ¡ni un paso mas o te mando a la China!-advirtió, causando risa en sus primas

-¡CÁLLENSE!-grito, vino un guardia y se la lleva a las arrastras-¡SUÉLTEME! ¡ALÉJESE! ¿¡QUE NO SABE QUIEN SOY!?

Las chicas siguen riendo cuando sienten que se las llevan

-¡AUCH!- chillo Miyaru, mientras el ojiazul la arrastraba hacia la salida, tironeando su coleta

-¿¡QUE PASA!?- pregunto Brissom, mientras la pelirroja la llevaba de la oreja

-n-no es para tanto- dijo Katch mientras los verdes la sostenían, cada uno de un brazo (ella iba en medio) forzándola a caminar

_**JAJAJAJA XD Espero les guste!**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza! -_- Estaba ocupada, bueh... Vamos a ver que pasa con esta familia!**

Otra vez sentadas en el sillón con la cabeza agacha, pero esta vez, por asi decirlo, padres, estaban afuera del laboratorio esperando las muestras, que tardaban bastante, en estos momentos maldecían a lo bajo a esas niñas por obligarlos a salir del cine, admítanlo, después de ese espectáculo, que el publico voltee a verte con una careta, no te dan ganas de quedarte, votaron por salir llevando a arrastras a sus "supuestas" hijas

EL mendigo reloj hacia tik tak y la puerta no se abría, era un momento muy tenso e incomodo, cada uno se las había arreglado para hacer algo mientras esperaban, la ojiazul, estaba sentada en el suelo, haciendo garabatos en el suelo, la pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro con mirada pensativa, el ojiverde estaba de brazos cruzados mirando al piso, el rubio estaba sentado en el suelo en canasta y hacia un avioncito de papel, el azabache estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados con un pie recargado en la pared y el pelirrojo estaba comiendo un paquete de papas fritas

Nadie quería romper ese silencio tan incomodo, ni siquiera las responsables de esa situación, que miraban de reojo a sus padres

-se ven muy tensos...-susurro Miyaru

-pues claro, ¿como te pondrías tu en un momento asi?- pregunto Katch como si fuera lo mas obvio

-ni que estuvieran en la sala de espera de un hospital- susurro Miyaru inocente- ese momento cuando va a nacer tu...-para en seco- ah... por eso están tan tensos... es algo parecido ^-^U

Las otras dos ruedan los ojos, voltean a ver a sus padres

-¿crees que nos ayuden?- pregunto Katch- claro, me refiero a ellos

-no lo se Katch, dejemos las cosas asi, ya causamos demasiados problemas...- susurro

-me ofendes, ¿cuales?- susurro Katch algo molesta

- ¬.¬ buscar a los RRB- susurro mirando a Miyaru

-eh... jejeje ^-^U

- pelear por un pastel

- sabes bien que empezó Miyaru Ò.Ó

-la broma del cine

-fue venganza- dijeron a la vez

-basta chicas-suspira, mira a sus padres- espero que volvamos antes que ellos...- susurro un poco preocupada

El profesor abre la puerta mirando una hoja, los seis ponen atención al hombre, que estaba bastante pasmado

-bueno, según estas pruebas- dijo mirando el papel- si son sus hijas-

**Silencio...**

-¡si!- salto la ojiazul, sobresaltando a todos, va directo hacia su hija y la toma de las manos- ahora que dejamos las pruebas de lado, quiero saber- la levanta aun entrelazando sus manso con la de ella, los demás parpadean un par de veces procesando lo que sucede- ¿soy una diseñadora famosa? ¿que tal te va en la escuela? ¿yo diseño tu ropa? ¿que clase de cosas hacemos juntas?

Los demás se acercan a las rubias aun perdidos, Miyaru sacude un poco la cabeza y sonríe

-pues si, eres famosa y adoro usar la ropa que me diseñas- contesto consiguiendo una sonrisa en la rubia- me va muy bien en la escuela, aunque de vez en cuando me meto en problemas- dijo un poco avergonzada- siempre en los fines de semana vamos al centro comercial a comprar ropa y antes de volver a casa pasamos por una heladería ^-^

-oigan oigan- interrumpio el Profesor- no quiero interrumpir su platica familiar

Medio mundo miro a Profesor asi; **¬.¬**

-pero necesito saber como regresarlas a su tiempo- dijo el Profesor

-bueno...con una maquina del tiempo-dijo la pelirroja

-pero si mal no recuerdo- dijo Miyaru- esa maquina la construyo cuando tenían 16 años...

-no creo que afecte mucho en el futuro si la construyo ahora- dijo

-¿como cuanto tiempo le llevara?- pregunto Katch mirándolo misteriosa

-pues supongo que unas dos semanas...

**...Loading...**

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritaron a la vez, espantando a medio mundo (si hasta la China se escucho O.O)

-¡es la sexta vez que fui castigada en este mes! T^T - lloro Miyaru

-¡me quemaran mis cómics-chillo Brissom

-¡moriré! ¡moriré! ¡moriré porque mis padres van a matarme! . -grito Katch

-¡cálmense niñas!- dijo el Profesor- ni que fuera tan malo ^-^U

-¿conoces a nuestro padres en el futuro?- preguntaron a la vez

-eh...-mira a los seis y vuelva mirar a las niñas- ¿no?

-¡entonces cierra la boca!- gritaron con un puchero, Katch mira a sus primas un poco irritada

-¡tranquilas! ¡tranquilas!- dijo Brick- ni que fuéramos tan malos

Las chicas lo miran como diciendo "¿estas hablando en serio?"

-¿tan malos somos?- pregunto Momoko un poco ofendida

Las tres la miran- sin comentarios...-dijeron al mismo tiempo, la azabache vuelve a mirarlas de la misma manera

-¿suelen hacer eso?- pregunto Butch

-¿que cosa?- pregunto Brissom confundida

-de hablar al mismo tiempo

-suele pasar- dijeron otra vez- es de familia- se miran- muy bien ya basta, cierren la boca ¡ustedes cierren la boca!

-¡BASTA DE HACER ESO!- grito Katch- ¡que me fastidia que hablemos al mismo tiempo!- se cruza de brazos mirando a otro lado con el ceño fruncido

-te acostumbras...- dijo la ojiverde suspirando

-mientras esperan, tendrán que convivir, todos- dijo mirando a los seis

-¿convivir?- preguntaron los seis un poco tensos

-¿¡con ellos/as!?- dijeron señalando a su contraparte

.

Esta bien, pasaron una tarde juntos, pero eso no significa que quisieran vivir bajo el mismo techo, como si fueran lo que serán en unos cuantos años...

Los chicos tragan pesado al imaginarse con un traje, en la iglesia, esperando que la novia llegue a su lado para unirse en matrimonio

-y con ellas- dijo sonriendo empujando un poco a las niñas, permitiendo estar en la visión de las heroínas y los villanos

.

Ahora casi se caen de espaldas al saber, que luego tendrán que estar en la sala de espera de un hospital...

.

Tres estómagos gruñen, las PPG y los RRB intercambian miradas, no, no eran de ellos, voltean a ver al otro trió

-eh... jejejeje- soltó Brissom avergonzada, mientras la azabache se sostenía el estomago y Miyaru lo miraba sonrojada- tenemos hambre ^-^U

-tal vez esta podría ser una buena oportunidad, un trabajo- dijo el Profesor, los seis lo miran sin entender- de maternidad y paternidad ^-^

.

**...Procesando información... ERROR... información no valida**

.

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron los RRB

**Esta aqui ^-^ Espero les este gustando mucho mucho mucho XD **

**Dejen REVIEWS y de paso, me dicen cual de las chicas les gusta mas X3**

**Los leo Luego!**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola! ¡Festejen! ¡Tengo una semana de clases! XD shi! Con menos trabajo... ¡Subiré mas seguido! XD ¡alégrense!**_

_**Ok ok, al capitulo!**_

-¿¡PATERNIDAD!?- gritaron los tres, mientras las ppg, miraban a las niñas sentadas en la mesa (están en el pasillo)

-no creo que sea tan difícil- dijo Momoko

-callada traga-dulces- dijo el pelirrojo

-¡mantén la boca ce- la ojiazul le tapa la boca

Los cinco la miran y esta sonríe y va directo hacia las niñas, estas voltean a verla

-¿que les gustaría comer?- pregunto amable

-¡señor pulpito!/¡albóndigas!/¡tocino frito y huevos!- gritaron las tres antes de mirarse, las ppg intercambian miradas

-¿en serio les gusta eso?- pregunto la ojirosa

-¡si!- dijeron a la vez

-¡no empiecen!- grito Katch, las dos niñas restantes se miran y se encojen de hombros

-bueno, no sera difícil- dijo Momoko, antes de mirar a sus amigas- nosotras haremos la comida

-¿nosotras?-pregunto la azabache- yo no cocino...

-pues aprenderás, porque esto es un trabajo- dijo la pelirroja, voltean a ver a los chicos- y ustedes

-miramos televisión- dijeron a la vez

"de hay lo heredamos" pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo, se miran confundidas, "¿¡pensamos al mismo tiempo!?

...

"¿nos escuchamos?" pregunto Brissom

"¿como si estuviéramos conectadas?" pregunto Miyaru

"lo que me faltaba..." pensó Katch

"¡oye! ¡no es nuestras culpa!" pensaron al mismo tiempo

Mientras eso pasaba

-no, claro que no- dijo Momoko negando con el dedo acercándose a su contraparte y este por inercia retrocedió unos pasos- ustedes las cuidaran y procuraran que no rompan ni toquen nada- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al pelirrojo- y si llegan a lastimárlas o no cumplen con lo pedido haremos de sus vidas realmente miserables- dijo con voz de ultratumba, consiguiendo que el ojirojo sudara frío, dio media vuelta y se fue con las chicas a la cocina

-por tu cara diría que no vamos a ver televisión- dijo Boomer desilusionado

-esa chica da miedo- dijo volviendo a respirar, voltean a ver a las tres niñas, cada una haciendo algo diferente. Brissom hacia círculos con su dedo en la mesa, recargando su cabeza con la otra mano y cada tanto suspiraba aburrida, Miyaru miraba algo decaída a un punto indefinido de la mesa mientras meneaba un poco su cabeza y movió sus pies de atrás para delante y Katch tenia los pies encima de la mesa, la silla estaba inclinada, sus manos en tu estomago, mientras jugaba con sus dedos aburrida.

-socio, se están muriendo...-susurro Boomer mirando a Miyaru

-¿alguna idea?- pregunto el azabache mirando a la ojiverde

-improvisar...-dijo antes de acercarse a Brissom- eh... bueno...-las chicas voltean a verlo- este... ¿q-que les gustaría hacer?

-hacer algo...lo que sea...-dijeron a la vez

-¡basta!- grito nuevamente Katch cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño

-bueno...-dijo el ojiverde mirando a la azabache- ¿que les gusta hacer?

-¡me gust-la azabache les tapa la boca, algo irritada

-vuelven a hacer eso y les juro que las dejo pelonas...-dijo, las chicas tragan duro

-¡ya hablen! ¿¡que les gustaría hacer!?- pregunto Brick algo molesto, demasiado era convivir con unas chicas, peor era tener que obedecerla y era bastante fastidioso tener que cuidar a unas niñas (sin mencionar que una es su futura hija)

Las chicas se miran sonriendo, sueltan una pequeña risa

-¡no vuelen tan alto!- grito el ojiazul, desde el suelo

-¡nunca podran pasarme!- grito Brissom, volando al rededor del laboratorio

-¡eso ya lo veremos!- grito Katch volando detras de ella

-¿dejar que hagan una carrera es buena idea?- pregunto Butch no muy convencido

-que mas da- soltó el pelirrojo sin darle importancia

-¡si! ¡tal vez rompan algo!- grito el ojiazul emocionado, el pelirrojo abre los ojos como platos

"ustedes las cuidaran y procuraran que no **rompan **ni **toquen **nada...o... haremos de sus vidas realmente miserables" recordó las palabras de la ojirosa

-mala idea, mala idea, mala idea- comenzó a decir- ¡hay que bajarlas!- mira las estelas de colores volar de un lado a otro

-¡no me alcanzaras Miyaru!- grito Katch sacandole la lengua

-¡moooo!-soltó Miyaru frustrada, iba a unos metros de ella, acelera, pero, sus poderes fallan, olvido que tenia P.D...

-si claro, ¿como pretendes hacerlo?- pregunto el ojiverde

-¡no presiones!- dijo con pose pensativa

-¡aaahhh!- escucharon un grito, comienzan a buscar la propietaria del grito

-¡Miyaru!- grito el rubio al momento de ver a la ojiazul caer

La rubia mira a sus amigas, que al parecer no notaron lo que le sucedía, cierra sus ojos esperando el impacto, un golpe que nunca llego, siente unos brazos cargarla, abre los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos casi de su mismo color, nada mas que estos estaban reflejando molestia

-¿eh?- solto

-¡casi me matas de un infarto!- grito Boomer- ¿¡que se supone que hacías!? ¡aun no te curaste, ¿verdad?! ¡entonces porque usas tus poderes! ¿¡acaso quieres lastimarte!?

- p-perdón, lo olvide- dijo Miyaru cerrando fuertemente sus puños y sus ojos, el rubio suspira relajándose

-pues no lo olvides...-dijo antes de bajarla, la ojiazul sonrió antes de dirigirse a un árbol cercano, siente unas intensas miradas- ¿que?

-¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- pregunto el azabache, con los ojos bien abiertos igual que el pelirrojo

-¿que?- señalan a la rubia, esta estaba mirando a sus amigas recostada en el árbol, procesando-¡DIABLOS!- soltó agarrándose de los pelos

-Miyaru, ¿porque no juegas?- pregunto Brissom, acercándose a ella con la azabache

- ¿acaso te ofendí?- pregunto Katch

-no- nega con la cabeza- pero tengo P.D

-cierto...-dijo Brissom- supongo que podemos hacer otra cosa- mira a la azabache, esta se encoje de hombros

-¡ya esta la comida!- grito Momoko desde la puerta, Katch cargo en su espalda a su prima y las tres fueron de escapada a la cocina, al contrario de los rrb que iban caminando, cuando la pelirroja toma al ojirojo del cuello de la chaqueta y los acerca hasta rozar narices provocando que se ruborice- ¿siguieron las ordenes?- pregunto

- s-si... n-no r-rompieron n-nada- dijo nervioso, la ppg rosa lo suelta- y te pediría que no vuelvas a hacer eso...-dijo incomodo

-aqui tienen- dijo Miyako dejando las comida en la mesa

-¡ah!- soltaron las tres niñas con ojos brillosos y asombradas- ¡gracias mama!- gritaron antes de comenzar a comer

Incomodo...

Las tres chicas se miran algo tensas, aun no se acostumbraban, menos los rrb...

-una cosa mas...-dijo Kaoru, las tres la miran- no nos llamen asi...- pidió incomoda- háganlo por nuestros nombres...

Las tres parpadean, la azabache y la rubia voltean a ver a la pelirroja

-eeehhh...- Brissom mira a sus amigas- c-claro, no hay problema- dijo no muy convencida, antes de que sigan con su almuerzo

"no podre hacerlo" pensó Miyaru "eso es malo, eso es malo"

"¡claro que es malo!" pensó Katch "¡no nos quieren!"

"¡no di- no piensen esas cosas!" pensó Brissom "solo les incomoda... es todo"

"ni tu te crees eso..." pensó Katch

Las dos chicas intercambian miradas preocupadas

"intento hacerlo..." pensó Brissom

La azabache suspira "lo intentare" pensó

Terminaron de comer, los demás estaban en el living, sabiendo de sobra de que hablaban pasaron de largo y fueron a otro cuarto, que sabian perfectamente que había, prendieron las luces y el lugar estaban las cosas de las ppg, pero ahora, había unas cuantas cosas de los rrb (no pregunten como las llevaron) cada una fue a una zona diferente

-¡miren!- dijo Miyaru, con un peluche de pulpo- ¡es Pulpi!- dijo abrazando el peluche

-¡oigan! ¡esto es de pa- digo de Brick!- dijo Brissom con un disco rojo (ya saben esos de lanzar)

-¡esta es como la mía!- dijo la azabache con una flauta verde- pero... ¿como se tocaba?- pregunto examinándola

- si no sabes vos

-¡oye! ¡no me acuerdo!- protesto, las otras la ignoraron, frunció el ceño, soplo fuerte por la flauta, causando un horrible chillido

-¿¡que fue eso!?- pregunto Brick abriendo la puerta, las chicas los miran

-¡oye!- soltaron los dos rowdy, al ver a sus hijas con sus cosas

-¿que haces con Pulpi?- pregunto tranquila la ojiazul

-¡papa!- soltó brissom acercándose al pelirrojo- ¡eh! ¡PERDÓN!- dijo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y encojiendose en el lugar- Brick, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

-¿eh?- soltó algo desconcertado

_**Listo! como siempre espero les guste y dejen REVIEWS, ahora mismo me pongo a escribir "Intercambio de Roles" **_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Aquí vamos a ver que pasa...**

-bueno... es que... tu sueles jugar conmigo- dijo Brissom un poco desilusionada

El pelirrojo la mira un buen rato, resopla un poco- esta bien- toma el disco y la hace señas para que salga del cuarto, la niña parpadea un par de veces y sonríe, antes de que se vallan los dos

El azabache siente una constante mirada, voltea a ver al a niña, esta se sobresalta- ¿que quieres tu?

-bu...bueno, y-yo... este- balbuceo un poco nerviosa- no me acuerdo como se tocaba- dijo rápido

-¿y?

- me puedes ayudar...-dijo avergonzada

Voltea a ver a la azabache, mira otra vez a la niña- de acuerdo- toma la flauta y sale del cuarto seguido de Katch

El ojiazul siente una intensa mirada sobre el, voltea a ver a Miyaru que lo mira con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, suspira frustrado

-bien... jugare contigo- apenas termino de decirle la ultima silaba, fue tomado de la mano y arrastro afuera del cuarto, las chicas se miran divertidas antes de reír

El pelirrojo tomo en el aire el disco y lo mira aburrido, para después posar su mirada rojiza en la niña que estaba unos metros mas lejos de el, esta movía su brazo, como si quisiera avisarle que estaba lista para recibir el disco, suspira frustrado y lanza el objeto con toda su fuerza, se cruza de brazos y mira el piso, aun no podía creer que jugaba con una tonta niña

La niña mira el disco acercarse, oh oh, muy alto, da unos pasos atrás, el disco se acerca, salta, lo roza con sus dedos, golpe contra el suelo, el pelirrojo voltea a ver a la niña tendida en el piso, da unos pasos al frente, para en seco, ¿acaso quería saber si estaba bien? solo se limito a mirarla

-¡no soy tan alta! -dijo en reproche, antes de pararse y sacudirse, e ir por el disco, no pudo evitar soltar una risa, realmente se parecía a esa pelirroja, volvió a a mirar a la niña- ¡hay va!- dijo antes de lanzar el disco, este lo atrapo sin problema y vuelve a lanzar el disco pero con una pequeña sonrisa

.

- oye, ¿vas a ayudarme, verdad?- pregunto, mirando al azabache, que estaba perdido mirando a su hermano jugar con la niña- ¿me estas escuchando?- posa su mirada en el suelo

-¡yo si quiero tener a Katch!- dijo honesta

-¿¡QUE!?- soltó desconcertado y completamente sonrojado

-ehh...y-yo...-balbuceo mirando a la azabache, sacude su cabeza- buena broma-dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad y listo para irse

Cuando siente que lo empujan contra la pared, golpeando su cabeza, agarran sus brazos y un rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, tensándolo un poco, de acuerdo, mucho

-yo quiero tener a Katch-dijo acercándose a su rostro, logrando que un rubor aparezca en las mejillas del ojiverde

-p-pero y-yo...- estaba muy cerca, sentía la respiración de la chica, sus labios se rozaron

-¡mama!

-¡papa!

-eh, ¿que?- sacude su cabeza

-perdón, Butch, ¿en que tanto pensabas?- dijo Katch abrazando la flauta

Se sonroja- n-nada -dijo antes de mirar a la niña, realmente se parecía a ella, sacude su cabeza- ¿que canción querías aprender?- pregunto

-"Tren del Cielo"- dijo sonriendo, cierra un momento sus ojos, confundiendo un poco al ojiverde, toma la flauta y comienza a tocar la canción, sin ningún error, el chico parpadea un par de veces, desafina, abre los ojos como platos- ups...- suelta un poco triste

-lo haces muy bien, solo que es LA SI no DO SI, es por eso que desafinas- dijo

- ¿en serio?- coloca nuevamente sus labios en el pico de la flauta y toca esa parte, esta vez no desafina- ¡lo hice! - festeja contenta, el azabache sonríe

- bien ahora siguen estas notas..

.

-¿a que quieres jugar?- pregunto Boomer

- quiero jugar, este... quiero jugar...- balbucea pensando- ¡vídeo juegos!-

-¿vídeo juegos?- pregunto algo desconcertado- ¿de que clase?

"no me venga a decir que quiere jugar juegos de animales..." pensó aburrido

-¡de carreras!- grito emocionada

- ¿en serio?- pregunto abriendo los ojos

-¡si!- dijo antes de correr a la sala

- ¡oye! ¡espérame! - dijo antes de seguirla

.

A la mañana siguiente, estaban caminando hacia el colegio

-¿por que tenemos que ir a la escuela?- pregunto Miyaru, sacandole las palabras a Boomer

- porque no podemos dejarlas solas y menos con ellos- dijo Miyako, los rrb iban a protestar

- y ustedes están aquí porque no los dejaremos solos en el laboratorio- dijo Kaoru, callados

Llegaron al salón y todos voltearon a ver a los rrb, bueno, no exactamente con temor, las chicas suspiraban enamoradas y los chicos le hacían constantes cumplidos de todas las bromas que hacían (A: en mi colegio es así)

-oigan, ¿y las niñas? - pregunto Momoko, mirando a Brick, este se encoje de hombros

En eso entran las tres niñas, llamando la atención de todos el alumnado, ahora eran los chicos quienes suspiraban enamorados y las chicas las miraban con odio, cada una se escondió detrás de su madre

-¿por que me miran así? -pregunto Brissom mirando a los chicos y luego a las chicas

- yo solo quiero ser su amiga- dijo Miyako mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa nerviosa

- se me llegan a acercar y les bajo todos los dientes- dijo Katch mirando a los chicos con odio

Caminaron lentamente a sus asientos, los rrb se sentaron con sus contrapartes, solo con la gran razón de no querer sentarse junto a esas chicas con ojos de corazón, y las niñas se sentaron cada una frente a sus padres

-ho-hola- dijo un chico acercándose a Brissom

-hola- contesto sonriendo

- ¿me puedo sentar contigo?- una mirada rojiza se poso en el

- claro- dijo sacando su mochila del asiento vació y colocandola en su espalda

- ¿como te llamas? -pregunto sonrojado

- soy Brissom, ¿y tu? -pregunto

- soy Randy, oye, después de la escuela, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo por un helado?- escuchan un golpe de la mesa, de atrás, miran al pelirrojo

-lo lamento, pero ella esta ocupada- dijo el ojirojo, algo molesto

- ya tienes a Momoko, ¿también quieres a Brissom?- pregunto Randy molesto, los pelirrojos se sonrojan y Brissom parpadea un par de veces, confundida

- que ella esta ocupada- dijo apretando la mandíbula

"oh cierto... papa es celoso" recordó Brissom antes de sonreír nerviosa

- lo siento, pero es cierto, hoy estoy ocupada jejeje- ríe nerviosa

-oh... lastima, ¿sera otro día?- Brissom recibe una mirada fulminante del pelirrojo

- ya veremos...- dijo sonriendo nerviosa

.

-¿puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto un chico mirando a la azabache

-¿es un país libre?- pregunto irónica, el chico rie y se sienta

-soy Mitch

-Katch

-¿estas ocupada esta tarde?- pregunto Mitch

-¿que te pasa?- pregunto Kaoru mirando al ojiverde gruñir molesto

-nada- dijo cortante mirando al frente, la ojiverde mira al frente y se encuentra con la escena, sonríe divertida

se acerca a su oído- no seas un padre protector-canturreo, consiguiendo que el chico sienta un escalofrio correr por su columna, el ojiverde voltea a verla- ¿eso quiere decir que la quieres?

-no presiones...- dijo volteando a ver a otro lado, siente unos labios en su mejilla, se escuchan unos cuantos murmullos de parte de las chicas (A: odiosas) se separa voltea a mirarla confundido

-no fue por nada en especial-susurro sonrojada apartando la mirada

En eso entra la Profesora y comienzan las clases

**Espero les guste! Lamento tardar tanto, es que estoy con pendientes jeje, muchos planes en mi cabeza, tengo que aprender a organizarme -_-U**

**Dejen REVIEWS!**

**Los leo Luego!**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola! Como están? Bueno sigamos con la historia!**_

De camino al laboratorio...

-Brissom...-escucho una voz seria detrás de ella, demasiado conocida

"estoy en problemas" pensó Brissom

"no lo creo..." pensó Miyaru

" pero no hiciste nada ¿o si?" pensó Katch

-Brissom- se acerca el pelirrojo- te estoy hablando

- ¿p-pasa algo, Brick?- pregunto temerosa

- tenemos que hablar- dijo

"estoy en problemas, estoy en problemas, estoy en problemas" pensó la pelirroja

- es sobre Randy..-dijo serio

La chica suspira- ¿era eso? no voy a salir con el- dijo aliviada

- no ibas a salir de todas formas- dijo

- espera, yo puedo salir con quien quiera- dijo un poco ofendida

- no, no puedes- dijo alzando un poco la voz

- si puedo

- no puedes

- si puedo

- no puedes y ya- dijo molesto, cortando la conversación y caminando mas adelante junto a sus hermanos

" uuhhhh... alguien no tendrá novio.." pensó Katch

"tu tampoco, genia" pensó Miyaru "ni yo"

Las tres suspiran "padres celosos" pensaron al mismo tiempo

"¡basta!" pensó Katch apretando un poco la mandíbula

-¿sucede algo Katch? - pregunto la ojiverde mirando a su hija

Se sobresalta- ¡n-nada! - dijo rápido y nerviosa- jejeje- se rasca la cabeza

-¿estas segura?- pregunto el azabache desconfiado

- s-si -dijo antes de adelantarse e ir con sus primas- que mal rollo- mira por el rabiño del ojo a sus padres

- no, ¿en serio? -dijo Miyaru sarcástica

- basta chicas, tenemos que practicar- dijo la pelirroja

- ¿como?- pregunto la ojiverde

- ¿y donde?- pregunto la rubia

La chica mira a sus amigas antes de mirar sus pies mientras estos avanzaban, pensando en alguna idea

-¡lo tengo!- dijo, tan fuerte que los seis se voltearon a verla

- ¿tienes que? -pregunto la ojirosa

- ¡NADA!- gritaron el trió nerviosas

- ¡basta con eso!- grito la azabache, no paso mas de dos segundos y ya se encontraban caminando a paso veloz hacia al laboratorio

- algo traman- dijo el rubio

- así es- dijeron los otros dos rowdy

.

-¿estas segura que no se darán cuenta? -pregunto la rubia dudosa, mientras la ojiverde miraba a los demás en el laboratorio con el Profesor

- tranquila- dijo la pelirroja- se darán cuenta, pero, si mis cálculos no me fallan, estarán con el Profesor como unos 15 minutos- dijo caminando de puntillas por el pasillo- si volvemos 5 minutos antes, todos estará bien

-conociendo a nuestros padres, al terminar esta charla, iran a vernos, asi que active a un cronometro para no perder tiempo- dijo la ojiverde, saliendo del laboratorio

- esta bien- dijo Miyaru alzando vuelo

- no iremos muy lejos- dijo la ojirosa, alejándose junto a las otras

.

- entonces, ¿esto acabara en unos días? -pregunto el pelirrojo

- no sabemos, eso calculamos, si todo va correctamente, así sera- dijo Ken

- supongo que hay que vigilar a las mocosas- dijo el rubio

- ¡oye! ¡no le digas así!- dijo la rubia molesta

- no lo decía en serio- dijo desconcertado

- hablando de ellas, ¿donde están? -pregunto el ojiverde

.

Una rubia cae al suelo dejando un gran hueco, una ojiverde aterriza frente a ella

- ¡no tan duro Katch! ¡no hay que hacer ruido!- se quejo la ojiazul

- no es mi culpa que no la esquivez- dijo antes de que esta la llevara por delante, chocando las dos contra un árbol- ¡eso fue completamente inmaduro!- prende fuego en sus manos, consiguiendo que la chica la soltara. Unas esferas van directo hacia ellas, pero la ojiazul crea un campo de fuerza, protegiéndola a ella y a la azabache. La ojiverde se levanta y eleva el viento hacia ella, la ráfaga de viento consigue que pierda el control y la pelirroja volara por el aire

Katch voltea a ver a su prima rubia, hay parada- ¿por que no cantas? -pregunto extrañada

- no podemos hacer ruido, ¿recuerdas?- dijo

La azabache la mira leves segundos, seguro que ademas de eso no sabia que otra cosa hacer, mas que mirar, un escalofrio corrió por su cuerpo, una esfera iba directo hacia ellas, al intentar protegerse sintió como algo se colaba en su mano, abrió sus ojos como platos al igual que sus amigas, tenia un... eso era... un ¿martillo? parpadeo un par de veces, escucho la esfera acercarse a ella y sin dudarlo se posiciono y golpeo la bola de energía enviándola al cielo

- valla...-soltó Miyaru

-nunca creí que llegáramos a hacer eso- dijo la pelirroja aterrizando frente a la azabache que no dejaba de ver su nueva arma

- es genial...-dijo contenta, siente algo vibrar en su bolsillo, ahora que lo pensaba... lo había sentido desde hace rato..., miro su bolsillo- ¡rayos! ¡3 minutos atrasadas!

-¡Katch!- se quejaron las otras dos, antes de volar a toda pastilla hacia el laboratorio

.

Entraron y cada una comenzó a hacer algo diferente, Brissom a leer un cuento, Katch a tocar flauta y Miyaru a jugar con Pulpi, justo en ese milésimo segundo, entraron al cuarto

- ¿todo esta bien? -pregunto Momoko

- si, ¿por? -pregunto la pelirroja

- nada... por nada... solo queríamos saber si estaban bien- dijo la rubia

- ¡muy bien!- respondió Miyaru

Los seis se miran extrañados, siendo honestos esperaban un caos...

Salen del cuarto, las tres suspiran aliviadas

-la próxima vez, yo me haré cargo del cronometro- dijo Miyaru

- me pregunto cual sera mi arma- dijo Brissom dejando el libro y mirando a su prima

La azabache la mira y levanta su mano, hace un leve ademan y de un momento a otro apareció su martillo- podría acostumbrarme a esto

Se escucha la puerta tocar, desaparece el arma.

-pase- dijo la líder, en eso entran los rrb con una caja de pizza y gaseosa

- esto es de sus madres- dijo el rubio algo sonrojado

- ¿podemos comer aquí? -pregunto Miyaru

- ¿porque crees que trajimos esto aquí? -pregunto Brick un poco fastidiado

- uuuhhh...-soltó la azabache, extrañando a los rrb- ¿noche de parejas?- pregunto picara

- calla y come- dijo el azabache ruborizado, antes de que dejen las cosas y salgan azotando la puerta, las chicas se miran cómplices

.

- ¿que hacían?- pregunto Miyako mirando a su contraparte

- no mucho...-respondió sentándose a su lado

El pelirrojo pasa a sentarse al sillón, cuando es tironeado y obligado a ser sentado junto a la ojirosa- c-claro me siento aquí- dijo Brick desviando la mirada avergonzado

El ojiverde mira a la chica- este... ¿puedo?- pregunto intentando no mirarla después de lo que habían pasado

- claro...-respondió, siente una mano sobre la suya, logrando que su cara ardiera, pero al notar que no fue apartada supuso que no lo había notado...

La película comienza quitando la incomodidad de ciertas personas...

.

El tiempo paso, todos se encontraban dormidos, las tres niñas en su cuarto y las ppg dormidas en el hombro, (Kaoru) regazo (Miyako) y pecho (Momoko) de su contraparte (A: saquen una foto X3)

Cuando se comienzan a escuchar unos molestos gritos afuera del lugar

- ¿¡donde están mis niños?!- grito Mojo a través de un megáfono- ¿¡ustedes niñas apestosas los secuestraron!? ¡salgan de una buena vez! ¡o no dejare que reconcilien el sueño!

-¡cállate animalesco!- grito Katch despertando, se dirige a la ventana- es tiempo de que aprenda a respetar los horarios

- espera Katch- dijo Brissom, mira a su prima salir de la ventana y voltea a ver a la rubia- hay que ir por nuestros tíos, digo, por Kaoru y Butch

-si- asiente apretando los puños antes de irse por el pasillo

.

-¡cantare la canción de la banana si no aparecen!- grito preparándose para cantar- ¡aaahh!- su nave se mueve, mira a su costado, ¿un martillo? -¡ja! con que ya sali- ¿eh? -mira a la chica- ¿y esta quien es?

_Mientras tanto_

-¡Kaoru!- llamo la pelirroja, zarandeando a la chica, consiguiendo que ambos ojiverdes despierten

-¿que sucede Brissom? -pregunto con sueño

-hay un mono gritando afuera- dijo Miyaru despertando a los rubios

-es Mojo, tranquila ya se ira- dijo el azabache

- no es eso- dijo la ojirosa negando con la cabeza, los verdes la miran si entender- Katch salio a buscarlo

-¿¡QUE HIZO QUE!?- preguntaron a la vez

El grupo sale al lugar, cuando miran a la chica mirando al cielo, precisamente a una nave

- Katch..-fue interrumpida

- ¿¡Y TU QUIEN RAYOS ERES!?- pregunto el mono

-¿¡Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!?-grito apretando los puños, odiaba que la despertaran- ¡MAS TE VALE BAJAR LA VOZ O MEJOR TE LA BAJO YO MISMA!

-¡SI NO FUERAS TAN PEQUEÑA DIRÍA QUE ERES ESA APESTOSA!- grito molesto

-¿¡A QUE TE REFIERES CON PEQUEÑA!? ¿¡POR QUIEN ME TOMAS ALIENTO DE MONO!?

-¿que sucede?- pregunto Peach, pero nadie respondió, todos estaban atentos a la pelea que se había desatado

-¡NIÑATA TONTA NO ME HAGAS PERDER EL TIEMPO! ¡SI ESTAS AQUÍ SIGNIFICA QUE CONOCES A ESAS TONTAS!- grito, Katch solo lo escuchaba con sus puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido- ¡ASÍ QUE HAZ QUE TU EXISTENCIA SIRVA Y BUSCA A ESA BABOSA!

Prendió fuego ¡literalmente! ¡Katch estaba humeando!

Miyaru y Brissom se asustan y corren dentro del laboratorio y miran a su prima asomadas por el marco de la puerta

**Fastidiada+Agotada+Insultos= Funeral de Mono**

-¿chicas?- llamo el pelirrojo

- Katch se suele calentar ¡pero ahora esta ardiendo!- contesto Brissom asustada

-eso si es echar humo- susurro Mojo sorprendido- ¡NO TE CALIENTES! ¡QUE NO PUEDES HACER NADA! ¡TENGO TU MARTILLO!- grito triunfador, mirando el martillo que seguía clavado en la nave

-¿martillo? -susurro la azabache

La ojiverde rodeada en llamas levanta su mano y con un ademan hizo aparecer otro martillo

-¡GUAAAHHH! ¿¡OTRO!? ¿¡TIENES UNA FERRETERÍA O QUE!?- grito ya un poco asustado

-¡aaaghh!- soltó molestas- ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA O TE LA CERRARE DE UN MARTILLAZO!

-¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!- grito Mojo

- ¡mono! ¡no te conviene provocarla! ¡ya esta bastante enfadada!- advirtió Miyaru mientras los espectadores volteaban a verla

-¡NO TE METAS MOCOSA!- martillazo- ¡GUUAAHH!- la maquina se sacude un poco

-¡A MI PRIMA NO LA INSULTAS!- grito furiosa

-mejor me voy...-dijo viendo su nave casi destrozada, si que tenia fuerza la maldita...

-¡OYE! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO!- grito

La rubia se acerca un poco a ella pero con miedo, aun tenia esa aura ardiente- Katch, ¿p-porque no vamos a dormir?- pregunto nerviosa

**Okey! eso es todo! **

**Espero les guste! Me dio mucha gracia el final XD **

**Espero que a ti tmb X3**

**Los leo Luego!**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí vamos!**_

_**Abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentó en su cama y se estiro, miro a sus primas, se levanto de la cama y fue directo a la cocina, abrió la heladera**_

-¡kyaaaaa!- soltó antes de caer

-¡Miyaru!- gritaron las otras dos acercándose

-¿que sucede?- pregunto la ojiazul, preocupada, junto a sus dos amigas

- e-e-e-ss-te...-balbuceaba señalando el refrigerador con ojos temerosos

Miyako se acerco y miro

-¡una rata!- grito antes de tomar a la niña y alejarla

-¿¡por que gritan tanto!?- pregunto el pelirrojo molesto

-¡rata!- grito la ojirosa abrazando al chico

-¡mátala mátala mátala!- gritaba Brissom, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a la cabeza de Katch, tapándole los ojos

-¿¡como quieres que lo haga si no veo nada!?- grito ella mientras volaba con su prima encima

-valla...-soltó el ojiazul suspirando, se acerco a la heladera- listo- sostenía al animalito de la cola

-¡que asco!- gritaron las dos pelirrojas y las dos ojiazules

-¿que?- soltó extrañado

Katch se acerco a la rata- que raro que no se halla congelado hay dentro...-dijo mirando la rata curiosa, acerco su dedo para tocar su cabeza

-Katch eso es asqueroso...-dijo Brissom

-¡HAAAAYY!- soltó alejándose

-¿que pasa?- pregunto la azabache

-¡ME MORDIÓ!- dijo molesta-¡APLASTARE A ESE ROEDOR!- se tiro sobre el rubio tirándolo al piso la rata se escapo y la ojiverde comenzó a seguirlo

-¿¡estas bien!?- pregunto la ojiazul agachándose hasta estar a su altura

-eso creo...-dijo con ojos en espiral medio mareado

-¡Katch baja ese martillo!- grito Brissom- ¡no se usan los poderes dentro de la casa!

-¡ni tu cumples esa regla!- grito la azabache y dijo la ojiazul

-¡Katch!-grito la pelirroja ignorando lo que dijeron- ¡ven acá!- comienza a seguirla

-¡AAAAHH!-grito Miyaru- ¡quitenmela quitenmela!- tenia otra rata en la cabeza

-¿¡de donde rayos salieron!?-pregunto Momoko abrazando el brazo del pelirrojo

- un momento...-dijo el ojiverde- ¿cerraron la puerta anoche?- pregunto

-¿quien fue el ultimo?- pregunto la azabache, voltearon a ver al pelirrojo

-bu-bueno... t-tal vez lo olvide- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-¡si seras idiota!- dijo la pelirroja antes de tomarlo de la camisa y comenzar a zarandearlo-¡ahora por tu culpa tenemos ratas en el laboratorio!-al terminar la oración dejo de sacudirlo

-e-eso...

-¿eh?- los pelirrojos voltean a ver a la ojiazul que abrazo fuertemente al rubio

-¿¡que es eso!?- soltó mirando algo bajo la mesa, los ojiverdes se miran extrañados antes de agacharse

-¿¡serpiente!?- grito la azabache

-¡kyaaa!- soltó la pelirroja antes de abrazar fuertemente al pelirrojo

-¿¡cuantos bichos entraron!?- pregunto el rubio

-¡vamos a morir!-lloriqueo la ojiazul

-cálmate...-dijo el ojiverde- las serpientes de ciudad no son venenosas...

-pero muerden-dijo la azabache

- no, ¿en serio?- dijo sarcástico, se acerco para tomarla desprevenida, la tomo del cuello la miro sacarla la lengua y la acerco al rostro de su contraparte

-¡aleja esa cosa de mi!- dijo asqueada retrocediendo

-¿que? ¿le tienes miedo?- pregunto con malicia acercando el animal cada vez mas

-¡no! ¡pero no me gusta! ¡aléjala!- pidió retrocediendo

- un problema menos- dijo la ojiazul suspirando- ¿por que siento que se nos olvida algo?-pregunto mirando al rubio

- yo también siento lo mismo- dijo extrañado

-¡quitenme esta cosa de la cabeza!- lloriqueo la ojiazul corriendo detrás de ellos, despeinada y aun con la rata en la cabeza

- era eso, ¿cierto?-dijo el ojiazul

- ¡si!- dijo la rubia, antes de que los dos vallan por su pobre hija

- ya se acabaron los bichos, ya puedes soltarme- pidió el pelirrojo sonrojado

- que alivio- dijo soltándose antes de mirarlo molesta- ¡dejaste que entrara una serpiente!- dijo volviendo a zarandearlo

-¡primero me abrazar y luego me maltratas! ¿¡eres bipolar o que!?- intento decir mientras sentía como su cerebro se sacudía

-¡no te atrevas a lanzar fuego!- grito Brissom

-¿¡por que!?

-¡incendiaras el laboratorio!

-¡quédate quieta!- dijo el rubio

-¡solo quitala!- lloriqueo Miyaru

-cálmate, se le atasco la pata- dijo la ojiazul

-¡aléjala de mi!

-solo quiere jugar contigo

-¡basta!

-¡idiota idiota idiota!

-¡déjame ya!

Ken miraba la escena parpadeo un par de veces extrañado, dio media vuelta y se adentro nuevamente en su cuarto

- si, todavía estoy soñando- dijo antes de acostarse en su cama y abrazar la perrito

.

Mientras tanto la casa era un caos

- listo ya esta-dijo el ojiazul sosteniendo a la rata de una cola

- ¡eso fue horrible!- lloriqueo Miyaru

- tranquila, ya paso- dijo la rubia abrazándola

Por su parte, Miyaru estaba feliz, eso significaba una cosa ¡la quería!

"¡Que feliz estoy!" pensó la ojiazul

-¡aleja eso!- dijo la ojiverde

- ¡suéltame ya!- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿¡quieres matarme!?

- ¡ya deja de volar Katch!

Suspiro frustrada, dejo de abrazar a su madre y miro todo el lugar, los dos rubios la imitaron contemplando el desastre que se había formado

- ¿puedo usar mi poder?- pregunto Miyaru

-¿para que?- pregunto Boomer desconfiado

- para acabar con este caos

El ojiazul mira a la rubia- por mi esta bien- dijo

- entonces si

Asintió alegre y voló arriba de la mesa, tomo aire

- ¡ALTO TODO EL MUNDO!- grito con su canto sirena

Las dos chicas frenaron de golpe, consiguiendo que la pelirroja se choque con Katch y caigan sobre el sillón, Momoko dejo de zarandear al pelirrojo y los verdes solo se toparon los oídos, consiguiendo que la serpiente se suelte, los animales del susto salieron del lugar, ya medios sordos

- ¿están todos bien? ¿que? ¿que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto el Profesor

Nadie dijo nada, solo se miraban esperando a que alguien dijera algo

- en fin, no importa- dijo el Profesor- creo que encontré un Portal abierto en el futuro, tal vez sea el su- tres estelas de colores pasan volando a sus costados consiguiendo que girara como veleta, los demás solo rieron por lo ocurrido

Llegaron y vieron el mismo lugar en el cual estuvieron, paso una grabación, por la cual contaba el portal

Las tres se miraron algo tristes...

-¿así que ya podrán irse?- pregunto el rubio llegando con los demás

- pues no... solo necesito sincronizar los portales y posiblemente mañana mismo podrán volver- dijo el Profesor yendo a otra computadora

-¿que es eso?- pregunto la azabache

-no sabia que estaba grabado...-dijo la ojiverde

Pudieron visualizar algo en el pasillo

-hay vamos- dijo Brissom suspirando

**-¡a que no me alcanzas!- se escuchan unas risas, Katch frunce ligeramente el ceño**

**Al rato la puerta se abre y entran las tres niñas (ya saben justamente como paso)**

**-¡resistan chicas!-**

**-¡no puedo!-**

**-¡me resbalo!-**

**-¡Brissom!-**

**-¡Miyaru!-**

**-¡ayúdanos!-**

**-¡Katch!- mira el portal, posa su mirada en el piso, cierra sus ojos con fuerza antes de soltarse y ser tragada**

La pantalla se apaga, las tres posan su vista en el piso

- y...-dijo el Profesor, todos voltean a verlo- ¿de quien fue la culpa?

Los seis miran a las niñas, estas posaron su vista en el suelo

"Es mi culpa, yo estuve a cargo" pensó Brissom

"No, es mía, no debí forzar mi poder..."pensó Miyaru

"Es mi culpa..."pensó la azabache, las dos posaron su vista en ella "no debí burlarme de ti Miyaru"

Las tres asintieron y miraron a los demás

-¡fue mi culpa!- dijeron a la vez, las tres se miraron sorprendidas

-¡es mi culpa!- dijo Brissom- ¡yo estaba a cargo!

- ¡no! ¡es mi culpa! ¡no debí forzar mi poder para atraparlas!- dijo Miyaru

- ¡es mi culpa! ¡no debí burlarme de ti Miyaru, si no lo hubiera hecho tu no habrías forzado tu poder!- dijo Katch

-¡la culpa es mía!- dijeron a la vez

- ¡ya se entendió! la culpa es de las tres- dijo Brick

La ojiverde y la rubia parpadean un par de veces, Brissom suspira sonoramente

- ¿que pasa?- pregunto Katch, la pelirroja se abrió paso entre todos y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿Brissom?- llamo Miyaru preocupada

La ojirosa se detuvo, sabiendo de antemano que todas las miradas estaba posadas en ellas, suspiro cansada

- no pude evitar que caigamos en el portal, si no pude evitar eso ¿como se supone que lo hare en el futuro?- dijo sin voltear la mirada

- ¿que estas diciendo Brissom? -pregunto Momoko preocupada, que estaba apunto de acercarse a ella si no fuera por el pelirrojo que la detuvo

Apretó los puños- ¿como se supone que protegeré Nueva Saltadilla? ¿¡como se supone que dirigiré un equipo!? ¡ni siquiera pude con una simple tarea!

-¿¡que tonterías estas diciendo!?- pregunto Katch molesta

-¡yo no seré la líder!- dijo, las dos chicas quedaron perplejas

"pero nuestros padres dijeron..." pensó Katch

"¡no me importa!" pensó Brissom

La pelirroja voltea a ver a sus primas con ojos cristalinos y con el ceño fruncido

- **¡yo no seré una heroína!**- grito

Las dos chicas ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, la ojirosa se hecho a correr por el pasillo

-¡Brissom!- llamo Miyaru con pequeñas lagrimas y con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho

- ¡Brissom esto no es gracioso!- dijo Katch con el ceño fruncido, pero no volvió, suspiro, sabia que no estaba jugando

- ¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto mirando a la ojiverde

- no lo se...

_**Hasta hay! Esta por terminar T^T**_

_**Bueh! Las extrañaremos chicas!**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola! Lamento haberlos dejado sin nada para leer jeje ^-^U**_

_**Bueh! Si lo siento, pero la historia esta por terminar, pero bueno, no puede ser infinita XD **_

_**Aunque en si me alegra que les haya gustado X3**_

_**A pedido de Rubii intentare poner los nombre así no te confundes tanto X3**_

_**Pronto (así diciendo en una semana o cuando no haga tanto calor) subiré unas nuevas imágenes de las tres mocosas, digo niñas XD**_

_**Aquí va!**_

Se escondió arriba de un grueso tubo que había en el pasillo, en serio quería ser una heroína, pero si no pudo con una simple tarea, ¿como protegería a sus primas en el futuro? Realmente las quería, no quería que sufrieran por su culpa, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a sus padres, suspiro sonoramente. Ya estaba decidido, en cuanto el portal este abierto nuevamente, les dirá a su familia.

-¿estas bien?- volteo a ver hacia abajo para encontrarse con...

-¿mama?- salto del tubo y cayo frente a la pelirroja- perdón, Momoko...

-no, esta bien, ya me acostumbre- dijo sonriendo tranquila- ¿que fue todo eso?

- lo siento, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo- dijo negando con la cabeza

- sabes... te entiendo, realmente me gusto ser la líder al principio- confeso, al momento en que Brissom la mira sorprendida- pero no siempre es fácil, desearías que sean tan fáciles, pero si quieres algo tienes que esforzarte para hacerlo, ademas, tus primas no parecían tan felices después de que eligieras irte -dijo, Brissom bajo su vista con mirada triste- ja ja, ser la mayor tiene sus desventajas, pero, dime Brissom -Brissom levanta la vista- ¿prefieres que se lastimen o aunque sea evitar que suceda? -Brissom la mira perpleja- ser una líder no solo significa tomar decisiones y guiar al equipo en las peleas, si no también protegerlo y si realmente las quieres, prefieres... ¿estar hay para cuidarlas o mirarlas a través de una pantalla?

- y-yo... realmente, no pensé las cosas de esa manera... -confeso con la cabeza agacha

- aveces los lideres necesitan tomar decisiones rápidas y correctas -coloca ambas manos en sus hombros- pero aveces se cometen pequeños errores -pausa- errores... que se corrigen con el tiempo -Brissom levanta la vista- estas comenzando Brisssom... y tienes la suerte de poder pedirme consejos o a tu padre... -Momoko se sonroja-

Brissom miro un momento al piso, sonrió- gracias mama -la abraza-

-ahora, ¿no crees que deberias hablar con tus primas?- pregunto

- ¡si!- dijo antes de volar por el pasillo

Volo un buen rato por los pasillos hasta que las diviso

-¡Katch Miyaru!- grito al momento de llevarse por delante a las nombradas

-¿Brissom?- pregunto Miyaru un poco desorientada, ariba de la espalda de Katch

-¿¡que te pasa!?- grito Katch molesta, mirando a sus primas arriba de ella

-¡realmente lo siento!

-¿eh?- soltaron las dos chicas

-no me iré, voy a ser una heroína con ustedes- dijo feliz, las dos chicas la miraron y sonrieron antes de abrazarla, puede que tal vez cometa algún error, pero lo conseguirá, ¡sera una gran líder!- pero antes que nada, estableceremos unas reglas- la miran extrañadas- regla. 1 Si digo algo tendrán que obedecerme

En eso llega Momoko, que se unió a los demás, que miraban a las tres niñas crear una escena

-¡estas de broma! ¿¡verdad!?- dijo Katch

- regla. 2 Si digo que no, es no sin lloriqueos y sin trampas- dijo mirando a Miyaru

- ¿¡por que me miras como si yo hiciera eso!?- se quejo

- regla. 3 -dijo Brissom- ¡las traes!- dijo golpeando levemente la cabeza de Miyaru

-¡oye!- se quejo, antes de que Katch y Brissom se alejaron volando- ¡las alcanzare!

Las chicas miraron a sus contrapartes, un momento... estaban... ¿sonriendo? ¿¡que demonios!?

-sabes Miyako...- dijo el ojiazul, la voltea a ver- tal vez... tener una hija...-la ojiazul sonrió y lo abrazo- ¡tranquila!- soltó sonrojada

.

El pelirrojo sintio que uno de sus brazos ser abrazado por la pelirroja

- es lindo verte sonreír- dijo la chica, consiguiendo sonrojar al pelirrojo- y por Brissom

Este solo se llevo la mano a su gorra quitandola, mirando el techo

.

- entonces...-dijo la ojiverde- ¿la quieres?...-pregunto la azabache

- pues... no estaría mal...-dijo con un poco de burla, la ojiverde lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa- pero antes... deberás darme algo...

Su sonrisa se desvanece- ¿que?- pregunto un poco molesta, este sonríe al verla con un pequeño puchero en su rostro, cuando comenzó a acercarse, Kaoru se sonroja y lo imita, sienten sus respiraciones...

-consiganse un cuarto- voltean a ver a Katch que se tapaba los ojos avergonzada, el azabache sonríe con burla y la besa- ¡noo! ¡papa! ¡no lo hagas frente a mi!- dijo Katch mientras sus primas se reían de su pobre prima, antes de que esta salga volando (literalmente) de la habitación

- ¡esta listo chicas!- dijo el Profesor

.

**~En el 2047~**

¡La ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla! Un día normal como cualquier otro... ¡Un robot ataca la ciudad!

En la escuela, en un salón de clases...

"BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEP"

-¡profesor!- tres brazos se levantan

.

Se escuchan respiraciones agitadas subir por las escaleras, tres chicas paran en la terraza de la escuela, miran sus cinturones

**-¡BLOSICK!**

**- ¡BLOOM!**

**- ¡BUTTER!**

**-¡Power Girls Generation Z!**

Volaron hasta llegar con el robot, con sus nuevos trajes (publicare las imagenes)

-otra vez Moju- dijo la ojiverde

- querrás decir, Mini-Jojo -dijo Miyaru antes de comenzar a reír

-¡no se burlen de mi supermocosas!- dijo Mojo (¿es necesario decir quien es hijo?) - ¡lamentaran haberse burlado de Moju Jojo!- el robot comenzó a disparar unos rayos

La pelirroja levanta el brazo y aparece su arma, que eran dos discos, sonrió antes de lanzadlos y gritar- ¡Discos Destructivos!- corta los brazos del robot

- ¡me toca a mi!- dijo apareciendo su arma, que eran unas cuerdas, las lanzo al robot y estas se ataron en las piernas, sus ojos se hicieron completamente azules brillantes y de sus manos salieron electricidad que fue directo al robot paralizando sus extremidades

-y ahora el toque final- aparece su martillo- ¡Martillo Huracán!- el robot cayo hecho pedazos

-listo, hecho- dijo Blosick

- no tan rápido supertontas-

- ¿¡quien dijo eso!?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, las dos chicas miran Katch

- me estoy acostumbrando- dijo con simpleza

- primero tendrán que pasar por nosotros- dijo una sombra, de las tres que había

- ¿quienes son estos?- pregunto Butter

- me dicen **Blake**- dijo un chico de ojos rojos y pelirrojo

- ¿que tal? ¡soy **Brad**!- dijo un chico de ojos azules y rubio

- y mi nombre es **Bruke**- dijo un azabache de ojos verdes

- y juntos somo ¡Los Rowdy Generation Boys Z!

.

**Loading...**

.

-¿¡EEHHHHH!?- soltaron las tres heroínas confundidas y algo ruborizadas

**Y así... la historia se volvió a repetir...**

**Fin...**

.

Retrocediendo un poco

-¿ lo conseguiste?- pregunto Nicole mirando a Summer con su traje algo desalineado

-si con eso te refieres a estar ocupando el lugar de las tres heroínas, batallando con todos esos monstruos... mmmm fue divertido- dijo sacudiéndose y para después estirarse- un pequeño entrenamiento

-¡bien! -dijo antes de cerrar los ojos- es mi turno- los volvió a abrir pero estos eran violeta brillante- ahora a ver las tengo por aquí...- dijo presionando su pulsera y de estos salieron seis esferas- comencemos con ellos- selecciono una donde aparecían imágenes de Miyaru- momentos con Boomer y todo desde el incidente borrados- siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta borrar las memorias de todos desde la aparición de ellas hasta su ida- listo, ahora adelantemos el tiempo- dijo acercándose a una mesa y de esta extendió una linea de tiempo- hasta aquí- selecciono un día y una pantalla salio mostrando...

.

-¿que pasa Peach?- pregunto Ken

-detecto rayos Z- dijo señalando con la pata la pantalla

-pues claro, están las chicas y los villanos- dijo Ken

-no, pero estos son raros...-dijo Peach olfateando

-¿en serio?- mira al Profesor- ¿tu que opinas, papa? ¿que crees que sea?

- pues no lo se, Ken- dijo con una mano en la barbilla- ¿de donde provienen Peach?- pregunta mirando el robot canino

-de ellos- posa su vista en los chicos

.

-¡listo! trabajo terminado- dijo Summer- ahora la historia seguirá sin ningún inconveniente

-si...- soltó Nicole- ¡vamos Summer! hay muchas cosas que hacer

-¿¡estas bromeando!?

-¡nosotras aparecemos tonta!- dijo antes de tomarla de la mano y desaparecer por la puerta

.

**Hasta ahí! Espero les haya gustado este fic**

**Lanzo algunas preguntas**

**¿Quien de las PGGZ les gusto mas? (Power Girls Generation)**

**¿Algún momento divertido?**

**¿Esperaron esa aparición de los RGBZ? (Rowdy Generation Boys)**

**¿Les gustaron los nombres que les di?**

**Eso es todo!**

**Antes de terminar, quisiera decirles (no se si les interesa) Que si quieren, son libres de usar a las PGGZ y a los RGBZ, siempre y cuando me den créditos de autor o creador o lo que sea XD Solo digan que son mio y ya**

**Es como una pequeña recompensa porque la verdad, no se si seguir la historia con su vida de heroína de las PGGZ aunque seria divertido ver lo que puedan hacer ustedes X3**

**En fin! Si piensan hacerlo dejen un review, diciendo que lo harán y no olviden mandarme el fic porque obvio que querré leerlo X3**

**No se preocupen por la apariencia o los trajes, que subiré las imágenes a mi devianART algún día... **

**Los leo Luego!**

**Bye!**


End file.
